Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Background Information
An exhaust treatment apparatus for treat exhaust from an engine is mounted in a work vehicle. The exhaust treatment apparatus reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust using a reducing agent which is supplied via a guiding pipe.
The reducing agent freezes at low temperatures. As a result, a heat insulating apparatus for insulating the reducing agent is proposed in Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication JP-A-2000-27627. The heat insulating apparatus has a heating wire which is arranged to span along the entire outer surface of a supply pipe for the reducing agent. Here, the power supply to the heating wire is controlled to be on or off according to the temperature of the reducing agent which is detected by a temperature sensor.